


Trust

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kwami Swap, Ladybug! Luka, New Partners, Secrets, ryuuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Luka and Kagami have each wielded a Miraculous before, but never together.  With a new Akuma on the loose, can they trust each other long enough to work as a team?





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).

> In which they know each other’s identities, but not much more.

Luka felt the change in the air even before he got Kagami's text.

An akuma was loose. After weeks of waiting for the other shoe to drop, a cleat had come down to stomp on the city.

It was on every news channel that the downtown hospital had been turned into a palatial maze. All the patients and doctors at the mercy of Guardinator.

But how? 

Luka's brow furrowed as he called on Tikki and leapt across the skyline. The clouds above the hospital were nearly black, and the air crackled with electricity.

Chat Blanc should have been the only akuma Hawkmoth could have loose. Unless... could he be Scarlet Moth again? The idea set him on edge.

Kagami was waiting on top of city hall when Luka arrived. 

Her own red and gold costume reflected the warm lights from below. They hadn’t spoken since he had entrusted her with the jewelry nearly a week ago. Yet, he could tell from the line of her spine and the thrum of her song in his head that she felt at home with her powers.

She was ready. Eager, even, for this battle to be won.

“How is Hawkmoth doing this?” Luka wondered as the hospital slowly grew and engulfed the surrounding buildings. “It seems unlikely that he purified an akuma as powerful as Blanc to go for a civilian instead.”

Kagami winced beneath her mask. “Hawkmoth isn’t pulling the strings this time.”

He heard her song falter, so he closed his eyes to listen. “How do you know?”

“Hawkmoth is dead.”

His eyes shot open. “Dead?”

Kagami nodded, ashamed at not having trusted Luka with this knowledge sooner. “When you found me the other day, it wasn’t Hawkmoth who had tried to akumatize me. It was Blanc. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I barely knew you.”

Luka felt the world tilt beneath his feet. Adrien had killed again. His friend was that far gone. Swallowing the news like a capsule, Luka sighed. “If we’re going to be partners, we have to be able to trust each other.”

Kagami nodded. “No more secrets?”

Luka considered this. “I can’t promise that, but there is something you need to know in case we meet him tonight.”

Her eyes narrowed as she thought back on her interaction with Blanc. “You know him, don’t you?” She had wielded the Dragon Miraculous once before, but now that it was combined with the Rooster, she felt even more intimidating standing over him.

“I do. And so do you.”

He watched her expression shift as she went through their very short list of mutual friends. “No...”

Luke wished he could hide behind his red-dyed bangs, but he had a job to do. They both did. And that job was rapidly growing larger the longer they waited.

“Adrien?” Her voice came out unsteady, and Luka hated to be the one to deliver this news.

“We’ll get him back. I promise.”

Kagami gave herself a moment to look as broken as she felt, but soon enough, she schooled her expression. “Marinette may be gone, but I’m not going to lose him, too.”

She got to her feet, but staggered for a moment.

Luka caught her. “Are you sure about this? Wielding more than one miraculous is dangerous.”

She waved him off and raised her chin. “If Adrien can do it while akumatized, I can certainly do it while I’m in my right mind.

Luka knew from his time with Fu, that Marinette had been one of the only people able to successfully wield multiple miraculous. He also knew that when Kagami was set on something, no one could stop her.

She had been willing to take the risk from the moment she insisted on getting Longg back.

Luka admired her courage. Despite his words to Tikki and Fu, he was nervous to be taking Ladybug's place, especially when her earrings were doubtlessly still the target. 

He wasn’t Viperion this time. There wouldn’t be any second chances. He couldn’t risk the Snake falling into the wrong hands.

Besides, everyone in Paris knew that only the Lucky Charm could defeat an akuma. And so he stood there with the moonlight at his back and Kagami- now dubbed Houou- at his side.

“Ready for action, Crimson?” she prompted.

He held out his hand after securing his yoyo to the hospital. “Ready.”

She placed her hand in his, and together, they stepped off the rooftop.


End file.
